1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for collecting fuel in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, having a surge pot, having a suction connection for a fuel pump and having a pre-filter which covers the suction connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of said type are often used in modern fuel tanks and are known from practice. The pre-filter is often designed as a component which is flat in its basic state and which nestles against the contours of the device in the mounted position. A fuel pump which is arranged in the surge pot sucks fuel through the pre-filter.